Another Chance at Love
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja sahabat mendiang suamiku datang dan memberikan surat wasiat dari mendiang suamiku. Saat kubaca isi surat itu, seluruh tubuhku seakan membeku. Suamiku ingin aku menikahi sahabatnya? Dan sahabat mendiang suamiku menyetujui itu. Apa dia sudah gila? Menikahi seorang janda tanpa didasari perasaan cinta. Tidak mungkin. Warning Inside. SasuSakuNaru. TwooShoot


**Another Chance at Love**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

We Really Love Each Other © Navi feat K. Will (English Version)

SasuSakuNaru's fanfiction

WARNING: OOC, OC, AU, Twoshoot, **DLDR! **

Happy Reading

Drama – Romance - Slice of Life

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama udara sejuk terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang, selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku pun menyerah pada suhu. Aku meringkuk, menggigil menikmati setiap melodi lirih tetesan hujan di luar sana dan tusukan udara malam di atas tempat tidur yang terlalu luas untuk diriku sendiri. Mataku masih saja belum bisa terpejam padahal sudah waktunya untuk terlelap. Angin malam berhembus pelan, seakan menggelitik hatiku yang tengah kalut. Memaksa diriku hanyut dalam gelisah, lalu berkubang dalam kepekatan rindu yang tak terbalaskan. Malam semakin pekat di batas cakrawala, sementara aku masih saja mencumbui siluetmu. Sebab aku tak pernah tahu cara untuk melupakanmu.

Suamiku.

Malam ini nampaknya aku akan kembali merenung dan mengenangmu. Malam hari kini lebih sering mencatat tentang tetesan airmata dan rasa sesak karena menahan kerinduan. Suamiku yang berhati baik. Kau tahu? Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa keindahan adalah kehidupan itu sendiri. Keindahan adalah keabadian yang termangu di hadapan cermin. Dan kita, sejatinya adalah keabadian itu, kitalah cermin itu. Pernahkah kaurasakan keindahan yang begitu sejuk dan memukau sampai rasanya ingin menangis? Keindahan yang mampu menyusup ke dinding kesadaran paling dalam. Membuat kauterbuai, melayang bahkan sampai lupa diri. Aku kerap kali merasakannya. Tak jarang airmataku menetes setiap kali rasa itu merayap perlahan, membelai hati. Tak terelakkan. Suamiku, bagiku, kaulah keindahan itu. Meskipun kini aku hanya bisa mengenangmu. Kau tetaplah keindahan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Mengenangmu. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang kerap membuatku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Memutar kembali setiap potongan-potongan ingatan tentang keindahan yang pernah kita alami bersama tak urung membuat kesedihanku membuncah. Dan sungguh, akumerindukan aliran cinta yang datang darimu, dari hadirmu, dari matamu, dari lembut katamu, dari sentuhanmu, dari tawamu―semua itu membuatku damai, dan merasa akulah wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Menyusuri kembali jejak-jejak yang pernah kita torehkan bertahun-tahun silam acapkali membuat dadaku sesak, tak mampu menghirup oksigen dengan baik.

Suamiku, kuharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu―meski tanpa aku. Dan akupun mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk diriku sendiri. Aku akan bahagia sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku akan tetap hidup sebagaimana aku harus menjalaninya. Tapi, jangan pinta aku untuk mengubur dalam hal-hal indah yang pernah kita lakukan bersama, karena sungguh tak mudah. Pernah kucoba untuk melupakan segala tentangmu di dalam benakku, menyingkirkan segala hal yang bersangkutan denganmu, tapi semakin kucoba, rasa yang kumiliki untukmu kian erat menjeratku. Seakan melumpuhkan seluruh sistem kerja anggota tubuhku dan mematikan syaraf-syaraf. Entah sampai kapan semua penyiksaan ini akan berakhir, mungkinkah sampai ujung usiaku? Yang kutahu, hanya ada kepedihan jika aku melupakanmu. Bukankah hidup tanpa kenangan itu akan terasa begitu janggal? Meskipun memindai kembali jejak-jejak cinta kita rasanya begitu menikam jiwa, dan kerap membuatku limbung sampai terlempar jauh ke dalam lubang kesedihan. Namun, biarkan rasa pilu yang menghantam ruang kesadaranku ini tetap kurasakan. Setidaknya bukti bahwa kau pernah ada di dalam kehidupanku begitu nyata terasa dengan ini. Suamiku, aku tahu kita saling mencintai. Tapi sayang, kebahagiaan itu begitu cepat terenggut.

Satu hal yang harus kauketahui. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Rasa sukaku kepadamu tak pernah luntur sampai detik ini. Jantungku masih selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat tiap kali kupandangi potret wajahmu. Napasku masih selalu tercekat tiap kali menatap sepasang mata obsidian milikmu. Kau akan selalu memiliki tempat paling istimewa di dalam hatiku. Meskipun suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengan penggantimu, semua bentuk rasaku untukmu akan tetap sama.

* * *

**Another Chance at Love**

* * *

Kututup tirai jendela kamarku yang semula terbuka ketika kilat tampak menyambar-nyambar di atas langit. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu suara gemuruh tak henti-hentinya bersahutan. Hujan yang semula hanya berupa tetesan kecilpun kini intensitasnya semakin bertambah besar. Disertai dengan desauan angin kencang yang menggema di luar sana.

Selesai menutup tirai, aku kembali meringkuk di tempat tidurku. Mencoba untuk terlelap, dan sia-sia. Hari semakin larut, waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam tepat. Namun, mataku tak bisa terpejam barang sejenak. Aku menyerah, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menatap sendu pada beberapa buah objek tanpa gerak yang berjejer rapih di atas meja rias. Potret-potret itu berbicara tentang raut bahagia dan rekaman peristiwa penting yang mungkin sulit terlupa. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanku saat ini, yang meratap lama, terus menumbuhkan rasa yang tak pernah bisa kuakhiri, sambil merangkai angan bahwa masih tersedia kemungkinan. Kemungkinan untuk kembali merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Sayangnya, keinginanku itu adalah mimpi yang tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Fokusku kemudian tertahan lama pada salah satu potret paling ujung, memperlihatkan objek seorang pria berjas dengan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatap lembut serta sungging senyuman lepas tanpa beban. Ada gembira yang begitu jelas tampak, sebab potret itu diambil saat hari bahagianya, saat usianya genap berkepala dua―upacara kelulusannya sebagai seorang Sarjana dari salah satu Universitas ternama di Tokyo. Dengan otak jeniusnya, bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk mendapatkan kegemilangan seperti itu di usia muda.

Ah, lagi-lagi ingatanku kembali menerawang jauh. Beberapa tahun lalu..., beberapa puluh bulan lalu..., beberapa ratus minggu lalu..., dan beberapa ribu hari lalu. Dimulai dari pertemuan tak sengajaku dengan suamiku tercinta. Perkenalan dengan laki-laki dingin berotak encer itu, yang ternyata diam-diam menyukaiku. Kencan pertama kami. Ciuman pertama kami. Pernikahan kami. Malam pertama kami. Kelahiran anak pertama kami. Hingga mimpi buruk yang menghempaskanku untuk menyadari bahwa semua itu hanyalah kenyataan indah yang begitu singkat. Mimpi buruk yang merenggut semua kebahagiaanku bersama keluarga kecilku.

Kau tak harus menjadi yang paling pintar untuk tahu bahwa kenyataan tak selamanya sesuai harapan. Kami yang semula sulit dipisahkan, ternyata terpisahkan jua. Entah siapa yang seharusnya kusalahkan kini. Aku, suamiku, semesta, ataukah Tuhan? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk mengerti semua yang telah terjadi. Memahami bahwa aku dan suamiku tak akan pernah bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Khayalanku masih menerbangkanku terlalu tinggi. Sampai tak kusadari bahwa sepasang tangan yang akan menangkapku tak ada lagi.

Perubahan drastis kehidupanku ini terjadi tanpa persiapan. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terenggut. Meninggalkan luka yang sulit untuk mengering. Serpihan-serpihan yang berserakan di dasar hatiku sulit untuk kutata kembal tanpa kehadiran suamiku. Tapi aku sadar bahwa hidup harus terus berlangsung, meski tanpa adanya sosoknya. Di sini aku akan belajar merelakan takdir Tuhan dan keinginan semesta. Berbahagialah di sana.

"Ibu."

Aku menoleh saat sebias suara menyapa gendang telingaku dengan lembut. Membawaku kembali dari jeratan lamunan. _Akemi. _Puteri semata wayangku yang kini genap berusia tujuh tahun itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan ekspresi yang kacau. Piyama tidur berwarna merah mudanya kusut. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya mengembun―aku tahu sebentar lagi puteriku ini akan menangis―dan benar saja, detik kemudian airmatanya mengalir deras. Isakan kecil berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelah tangan kecilnya mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sebelahnya lagi mendekap erat boneka _doplhin _kesayangannya. Dengan langkah pelan Akemi menghampiriku dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Akemi takut petir..." rintih Akemi disela-sela isakannya.

Aku tahu betul itu.

Kuhampiri tubuh mungilnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Berharap pelukanku dapat membantunya untuk menghalau rasa takutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Ada ibu di sini," ucapku menenangkan.

Kubelai rambut merah muda panjangnya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum dan bersyukur. Kebagaianku tak sepenuhnya lenyap. Aku masih memiliki Akemi. Malaikat kecil yang selalu memberiku semangat.

"Sekarang sebaiknya Akemi-_chan_ tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi sekali ke Sapporo 'kan?" bujukku setelah tercipta jeda beberapa menit.

Akemi mendongak menatapku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kepalanya digelengkan sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu dengan rengekan manjanya Akemi berujar, "tidak mau, sebelum petirnya berhenti dan Ibu memainkan piano untukku, atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengiring tidur."

Bukannya ingin menyakiti perasaan Akemi. Tapi, sungguh aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menyentuh piano atau bernyanyi.

"Sayang, Ibu sedang tidak ingin bernyanyi. Kita langsung tidur saja, ya? Tidak baik tidur larut begini," bujukku kembali.

"Ayolah, Ibu. Kalau Ibu tahu tidur larut itu tidak baik, kenapa Ibu belum tidur? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ibu tidak bisa tidur 'kan? Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. Aku ingin Ibu memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano itu, kumohon," terang Akemi. Isakkan kecilnya terganti dengan suara nyaring yang manja. Kalimat panjang itu dilontarkan dengan satu tarikan napas. Sambil mata hitamnya mengerling ke sudut kamar, menatap penuh harap benda besar berwarna hitam itu agar aku segera memainkannya. Anak pintar, bahkan dia begitu tahu bahwa aku memiliki gangguan tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi, Sayang..."

Sebelum sempat kuucapkan sebuah alasan lagi, Akemi sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke arah piano. Duduk manis di bangku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Sambil menepuk-nepuk sebelah bangkunya yang kosong, Akemi mengajakku untuk duduk di sana. Sifat keras kepalanya ini memang susah dilawan. Tipikal anak manja. Tapi, tak apa, asal Akemi bahagia. Aku menyerah dengan egoku. Kuturuti apa maunya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku duduk di samping puteri kecilku, lalu kubuka penutup piano dan jemariku mulai menari di atas deretan _tuts_ piano.

"Kuharap permainanku masih cukup bagus, sudah satu tahun aku tak pernah menyentuh piano ini," gumamku lebih pada diri sendiri. Lalu aku menoleh kepada Akemi. "Satu buah lagu, setelah itu kita tidur, oke? Hm, Akemi-_chan_ mau Ibu memainkan lagu apa?"

Sejenak Akemi mengangguk, kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu kecilnya. Kurasa Akemi sedang memikirkan lagu apa yang diinginkannya. Lihat saja keningnya yang dibuat mengerut, aku terkikik kecil melihat tingkahnya. Cepat sekali dia berubah _mood_, bahkan suara petir di luar yang masih menggelegar―yang membuatnya ketakutan tadi―seakan tak dihiraukan.

"Ah, Akemi ingin Ibu menyanyikan lagu '_We Really Love Each Other_'. Ayah pernah memainkannya untukku sekali waktu itu. Ayah bilang lagu ini lagu kesukaan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Bu..."

_We Really Love Each Other_? Lagu yang memiliki arti banyak bagiku dan suamiku. Oh, Tuhan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menarik napasku yang seakan tercekat. Sementara kesepuluh jariku tiba-tiba saja bergetar di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk menyanyikan lagu nostalgia ini. Mataku kembali memanas seakan siap menumpahkan lelehan panasnya. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak boleh menangis di depan Akemi. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Jika bukan untuk Akemi, aku sama sekali tak ingin mengingat lagu ini. Kuteguhkan hatiku dan kutarik napas panjang. Berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang tak menentu. Setelah perasaanku cukup tenang, aku mulai menekan _tuts_ piano. Dentingan indah menggema di kamarku yang besar ini. Mengalun mengiringi sebuah lagu yang entah mengapa begitu lirih dari bibirku. Kulirik Akemi di samping kiriku. Seakan mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, matanya menatapku dengan lembut. Bibirnya sesekali ikut bergerak tiap kali aku mendendangkan baris demi baris dari lagu tersebut.

_A person I'll like more than you, that kind of person... I don't think I'll ever be able meet a person like that_

_I can't avoid seperation (I can't let you go), I can't stop the tears_

_Like this we... We might be walking past each other, we might be going further away._

_But, don't forget this, I really loved you._

_We really loved each other..._

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. Say goodbye (now we say goodbye)_

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar Akemi yang begitu fasih menyanyikan lagu ini. Anak berumur tujuh tahun sepertinya sudah begitu lancar menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris. Genetik sang ayah yang jenius ternyata mendominasi Akemi. Perasaan hangat langsung saja menghampiriku. Hatiku bergolak. Manik obsidian milik Akemi membuatku teringat akan keberadaan suamiku yang telah tiada. Tatapan mata yang begitu tajam namun menyorotkan kelembutan. Sekali menatapnya membuatku tak ingin untuk melepaskan pandangan barang sedetik pun.

Sasuke Uchiha, aku merindukanmu...

"Ibu..." Panggilan Akemi membawaku kembali kepada kenyataan yang sedetik tadi sempat kulupakan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan merapihkan kembali piano peninggalan suamiku dahulu. "Sekarang kita tidur? Ibu sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, sekarang sebagai gantinya, Akemi-_chan _harus menuruti Ibu," ujarku seraya menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

"Iya, Ibu. Terima kasih sudah membawakan lagu yang begitu indah untukku, sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," jawabnya dengan riang.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut, "tentu sayang. Kau harus bangun pagi besok, jika kau susah dibangunkan maka ibu akan meninggalkanmu, mengerti?" candaku padanya.

"Ibuuu... Akemi pasti bangun pagi, Akemi rindu ayah. Kalau ibu tidak mengajakku, nanti ayah pasti akan marah," katanya.

"Iya iya, sekarang kita tidur. Mimpi indah, Sayang," kukecup keningnya penuh kasih dan tak lama kemudian Akemi terlelap.

"Mimpi indah juga, Ibu. Jangan sedih lagi," gumam Akemi di antara kesadarannya yang semakin meredup.

"Maafkan Ibu, nak. Ibu janji ini terakhir kalinya ibu bersedih."

Aku pun berbaring di samping puteriku, ajaibnya, kini rasa kantuk yang dahsyat mulai menyerangku. Kuharap esok akan menjadi hari yang baru dan penuh dengan kegembiraan. Ya, seperti janjiku kepada Sasuke, aku akan tetap bahagia meski tanpanya di sisiku.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Akemi duduk di sampingku sambil melahap semangkuk sereal kesukaannya sebagai menu sarapannya, sementara aku membuka-buka ponselku untuk melihat jadwal kereta menuju Sapporo. Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kereta berangkat. Tenang saja, karena jarak rumahku ke stasiun hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Habiskan makanmu, Akemi-_chan_," ujarku saat kulihat Akemi menyisakan makanannya.

Akemi mengerutkan bibirnya sebelum bicara. "Aku sudah kenyang, ibu."

Aku menghela napasku. Melesat ke ruang keluarga untuk mengambil tas dan koperku, memeriksa takut-takut jika ada barang yang tertinggal. Aku dan Akemi akan tinggal di Sapporo selama beberapa hari. Kebetulan Aku dan Akemi sedang libur, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk berlibur di tempat ibu mertuaku, lagipula sudah cukup lama kami tak berkunjung ke sana.

"Habiskan, atau ibu akan menitipkanmu di rumah tante Ino," aku sedikit berteriak dari ruang keluarga, ancamanku rupanya berpengaruh besar. Karena detik berikutnya kulihat Akemi melahap sisa serealnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah habis, lihat!" katanya.

Aku tersenyum senang dan berhenti memeriksa koperku. Mantel tebal, baju-baju tebal, penghangat tubuh―mengingat udara di Sapporo jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan Tokyo―sudah cukup kurasa. Tak ada yang perlu kumasukkan lagi. Semuanya sudah lengkap. Lalu, kuhampiri tubuh mungil Akemi dan merapihkan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Anak pintar, kauingat pesan ayahmu? Jangan menyisakan makanan sedikit pun," kataku.

Akemi mengangguk, "iya aku tahu, ibu."

Kulirik arloji yang melilit di tangan kiriku, pukul 07.50. Keningku mengerut, begitu cepat waktu berjalan. Maka, cepat-cepat kubereskan meja makan dan bergegas untuk segera pergi ke stasuin. Kereta yang akan kutumpangi akan berangkat pukul 08.00. Kuharap aku tepat waktu sampai di stasiun.

"Akemi-_chan, _ayo. Kita hampir tertinggal kereta," ujarku tak tenang.

.

.

"Hah, untunglah kita tepat waktu, Sayang," aku terengah-engah, kulihat Akemi sama lelahnya denganku sehabis berlari dari rumah sampai ke stasiun. Kini aku dan Akem sudah duduk di kursi kereta yang akan membawa kami ke Sapporo.

"Ibu, aku mau minum," pinta Akemi. Wajahnya memerah. Kasihan juga.

Kuambil air mineral dari dalam tasku dan memberikannya kepada Akemi. "Ini, Sayang. Maafkan ibu ya? Kita jadi harus berlari-lari seperti tadi.

Akemi menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa, bu. Ini, ibu juga minumlah," balasnya seraya tersenyum dan memberikan air mineral itu kepadaku.

Kubelai rambutnya dan membalas senyuman malaikatku itu. "Terima kasih, Sayang. Sekarang kira berdoa agar perjalanan kita selamat."

"Oke!" serunya.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang kami naikki mulai bergerak. Kupandangi sisi kananku yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Sempat terbawa suasana ketika aku dan Sasuke hanya berdua saja menyusuri jalanan itu, sampai semua bayanganku buyar saat Akemi menarik tanganku.

"Ibu, bantu aku," katanya.

Ah, tali sepatu bagian kirinya hampir terlepas. Salah satu simpul pitanya menjulur panjang, tergeletak di atas lantai kereta. Langsung saja aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk menyimpulkan kembali tali tersebut. Mungkin tadi sebelum pergi ke rumah aku terlalu terburu-buru mengikat tali sepatu milik Akemi. Alhasil sebelahnya mudah terlepas begitu saja ketika kami berlari.

Selesai mengikat tali sepatu Akemi, aku kembali duduk bersandar di kursi kereta. Sesekali kudengar Akemi bersenandung, menggerak-gerakan kakinya bergantian. Tak lupa celotehan-celotehannya mengenai ladang sang kakek yang besar di sana, kelinci-kelinci yang lucu, kedua sepupu kembarnya, masakan nenek, dan lain sebagainya.

Jarak tempuh dari Tokyo ke Sapporo menggunakan kereta sekitar 10 jam. Sangat lama bukan? Bermalam di kereta selalu membuat Akemi tidak nyaman. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku harus membuatnya menikmati perjalanan panjang ini.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pesan menggetarkan ponselku yang kuletakan di dalam tas kecil yang kubawa, saat fokusku terarah ke jendela di sisi kananku. Sang raja malam nampaknya sudah datang. Bintang-bintang dan rembulan menghiasai langit malam itu, sesekali rembulan itu bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Jika dilihat lebih seksama, semesta langit bagaikan permadani hitam yang bertahtakan ribuan permata cemerlang. Sangat indah. Namun, sayang aku tak bisa memperlihatkan keindahan itu kepada Akemi yang sedang tertidur di sisi kiriku.

Teringat kembali ponselku yang bergetar, kuambil dan kubaca isi pesan itu. Ah, ternyata ibu mertuaku. Mikoto _Okaa-san_―begitulah aku biasa memanggilnya―akan menjemput kami di stasiun. Aku tersenyum, memberi pesan balasan untuknya dan meletakkan ponselku ke tempat semula. Meskipun aku dan Sasuke sudah tak bersama-sama lagi, namun keluarga Sasuke masih menyambutku dengan baik. Mereka begitu menyayangiku seperti mereka menyayangi anak mereka sendiri. Dan, aku bersyukur karena Akemi begitu dimanjakan oleh mertuaku, terlebih oleh kakak iparku yang sangat menginginkan kehadiran anak perempuan di kehidupannya. Sayang, Tuhan belum mengabulkan harapannya itu. Kedua anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Haru dan Kyota, si kembar yang berusia dua tahun di atas Akemi. Hasil buah cintanya bersama Hanna _Onee-san_. Keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan selalu penuh canda dan tawa. Ah, andai saja aku dan Sasuke masih bersama... mungkin keluarga kami pun akan selalu diliputi rona bahagia. Tapi... aku gelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Bukankah aku sudah bertekad? Tak usah berlarut-larut lagi, dan aku harus terus melanjutkan kehidupanku.

Kuhela napasku. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang mulai terasa pegal. Duduk berjam-jam di dalam kereta ternyata begitu melelahkan. Maka, kucoba untuk terlelap seperti Akemi. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk sampai di stasiun Sapporo. Kudekap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan hangat, putri kecilku, entah mengapa perasaan rindu yang begitu besar kurasakan saat ini. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Menceritakan perkembangan pesat dari Akemi, prestasi gemilangnya di sekolah, prestasi non akademisnya, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, semua itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Semuanya hanya bisa kusimpan dalam-dalam, tak pernah bisa kusampaikan langsung kepada Sasuke. Tak terasa lelehan bening meluncur dari sudut mataku saat kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Rindu...

Aku sangat merindukanmu...

.

.

Belum lama terlelap, kubuka mataku dan melirik arlojiku. Waktu bergulir secepat laju kereta. Perjalananku bersama Akemi tak terasa sudah hampir berakhir. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kiri. Melihat Akemi yang masih tidur begitu tenang. Deruan napasnya teratur. Lelap sekali tidurnya, sampai tak kuasa untuk membangunkannya. Namun, aku tetap harus membangunkannya. Barang-barang bawaanku cukup banyak, tanganku tak cukup untuk mengangkat tubuhnya itu.

"Akemi-_chan_, bangun, Sayang. Kita sudah hampir sampai," kubelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Akemi tampak terusik dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di bangkunya. Kucoba untuk membangunkannya sekali lagi, dan Akemi pun terbangun. Matanya sedikit memerah karena kebanyakan tidur. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Kita sudah sampai, bu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan menurunkan koper serta tasku dari atas loker kereta. "Iya, Sayang. Nanti kaubisa melanjutkan tidurmu jika sudah sampai di tempat Kakek," kataku, sementara Akemi bergumam dan ikut membantuku menurunkan barang-barang yang kami bawa.

Kereta pun berhenti di stasiun Sapporo. Tanah basah menyambut kami ketika turun dari kereta. Tampaknya hujan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Layar ponsel yang kugenggam menunjukkan pukul 17.15, sudah lumayan malam untuk kesibukan di stasiun ini. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma sehabis hujan ini, begitu menenangkan. Perasaan damai menyeruak masuk ke dalam sanubariku.

"Kakek, Nenek, Paman, Bibi..." suara Akemi terdengar nyaring ketika mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada di sudut sana, tubuh kecilnya berlari dengan riang. Memeluk sesosok pria paruh baya yang sudah lama tak pernah kami temui.

Ah, Mikoto _Okaa-san_, Fugaku _Otou-san_, Itachi _Onii-san_, dan Hanna _Onee-san_. Di sudut sana, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, tempat tunggu penumpang di peron stasiun.

Lalu, Itachi _Onii-san_ menghampiriku dan membantuku membawa koper.

"Maaf, kalian pasti sudah menunggu lama," aku membungkukkan badanku saat aku berada di depan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_," Mikoto _Okaa-san_ tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku, "sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sudah semakin malam. Dan udara pasti akan lebih dingin dari ini. Lagipula kalian harus berisitirahat, pasti lelah bukan? Selain itu, besok pagi kita harus mengunjunginya," sambungnya dengan nada suara yang semakin melemah.

Kami pun berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan stasiun Sapporo.

Ada decitan kecil di dalam hatiku kala mengingat perkataan Mikoto _Okaa-san_ beberapa detik yang lalu. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam dan menundukkan kepalaku lemah, sampai Hanna _Onee-san_ merangkul pundakku dengan lembut. Membuatku merasakan ketenangan yang sangat kubutuhkan saat itu. "Kau ingat 'kan? Tak ada kesedihan di hari itu? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, si kembar pasti sangat senang Akemi datang ke sini," katanya mencoba untuk membuatku kembali ceria.

Kulemparkan senyum ke arahnya dan melihat Akemi yang kini berada di dalam gendongan sang kakek. Entah dia berceloteh apa kepada kakeknya, yang jelas raut wajah kakeknya berubah lebih lembut dari biasanya saat itu.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari merangkak tinggi. Cahayanya jatuh membasuh dan menjelma menjadi kepingan cahaya di tanah ketika membentur dedaunan pohon yang digerakan oleh angin. Aku bersyukur hujan tak datang pagi ini, sehingga kami bisa melakukan aktivitas kami tanpa halangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku hati-hati di antara pusara-pusara yang berbaris rapi. Aku, Akemi, dan keluarga suamiku berjalan tanpa suara seakan-akan takut mengusik penghuni di bawah sana. Di sekeliling kami beberapa peziarah mengelilingi pusara dengan raut wajah sendu, sementara tangan-tangan mereka terlipat, dan mulut mereka merapal doa. Suasana hening yang begitu khusyuk dan berselimut duka.

Akhirnya langkah kami terhenti saat kami menemukan pusara mendiang suamiku. Ah, iya. Suamiku tercinta, Sasuke Uchiha. Telah berpulang kepada Sang Maha Pencipta dan meninggalkan kami satu tahun silam. Gundukan tanah itu masih tampak begitu basah. Mungkin sisa hujan semalam. Bunga-bunga indah pun mulai kami taburkan di atas pusara. Ada rasa damai saat akubersimpuh di samping pusara suamiku. Pusara dengan nisan berwarna putih.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kulipat kedua tanganku dan mulai melantunkan doa-doa untuk suamiku di surga. Suamiku, aku tahu kau pasti akan marah melihatku meneteskan ari mata saat ini. Tapi, kumohon izinkan aku untuk menangis kali ini saja. Tepat satu tahun kepergianmu, biarkan tangisanku tumpah untuk terakhir kalinya. Berkali-kali kuyakinkan diriku bahwa duniaku dan duniamu sudah berbeda. Sekuat keyakinanku saat aku memberanikan diriku menatap layar monitor di ruang resus rumah sakit. Perlahan-lahan detak jantungmu melemah, hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi nyaring yang membuat duniaku seakan-akan runtuh. Saat angka nol dengan angkuhnya menampakkan diri di layar monitor itu. Rasanya aku ingin ikut denganmu saat itu juga. Tapi, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengakhiri hidupku. Karena, Akemi masih membutuhkanku. Dan aku yakin, kau juga tak akan pernah membiarkanku mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara tercela seperti itu. Lihatlah, Sasuke. Hari ini aku di sini, sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali aku mengantarmu ke dalam pusara ini? Kakiku tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhku. Aku limbung, jatuh pingsan saat pusaramu benar-benar tertutup, tubuhmu hilang bersamaan dengan tanah-tanah yang menimbunmu. Beberapa hari setelahnya aku membuat keluargamu dan keluargaku cemas. Aku mengabaikan Akemi, mengacuhkannya saat rasa lelah menderanya. Aku berubah menjadi makhluk paling egois dan memuakkan kala itu. Tapi, berkat kegigihan mereka, perlahan-lahan dinding yang kubangun roboh, dan aku bisa kembali menatap dunia. Sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa menerima kepergianmu. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar ikhlas. Aku tak ingin membebani siapapun, termasuk membebanimu. Jadi, kumohon, berbahagialah di sana. Dan aku pun akan menjadi baik-baik saja tanpamu di sini. Kuharap Tuhan memberimu tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya.

.

.

Empat hari luruh begitu saja, perayaan dan doa bersama untuk satu tahun kepergian mendiang suamiku pun berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan. Dan kini aku dan keluarga besar harus kembali menapaki dunia. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga―selama tinggal di sini, kamarku ada di lantai dua―menuju arah ruang makan. Pagi ini tampak begitu sepi, hanya ada Hanna O_nee-san_ yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Kuhampiri dia dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kulirik meja makan di depanku, beberapa piring dan gelas di sana sudah kosong. Tampaknya yang lain sudah selesai menyantap menu sarapan mereka. Kenapa mereka tak membangunkanku? Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Mikoto _Okaa-san_ atau Hanna _Onee-san_ untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Akemi bilang tidurmu pulas sekali, dan semalam kau tidak bisa tidur. Makanya, kami tidak membangunkanmu, dan sarapan duluan," ujar Hanna _Onee-san_ seakan tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san. _Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain kemana?"

Hanna _Onee-san_ memberiku dua potong ikan salmon dan semangkuk sup jagung yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat. Membuatku tak enak karena sudah merepotkannya.

"Otou-san dan Kaa-san mengunjungi ladang, kebun kami sudah mulai panen," jeda sejenak, kini Hanna _Onee-san_ memberiku segelas susu hangat yang diberi madu, "kalau Itachi dan anak-anak pergi ke taman di dekat sini, Akemi merengek ingin main ayunan dan perosotan," sambungnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar kelakuan puteriku itu. "Maaf sudah merepotkan," ujarku.

"Kau ini, seperti orang asing saja. Lagipula kami tidak merasa direpotkan, kok. Ayo cepat makan," balasnya.

Aku pun mulai memakan makananku. Aku makan begitu lahap pagi ini, masakan Hanna _Onee-san_ benar-benar enak. Pujian-pujian yang baik pun aku berikan padanya. Membuatnya terkikik geli dan tersipu malu. Beberapa menit kemudian pun makananku tandas. Minuman susut sampai tak bersisa.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku setengah bangkit dari kursi, merogoh saku celanaku.

Nomor asing. "Halo?" sapaku lembut.

Hanna _Onee-san_ mulai merapihkan meja makan, aku bermaksud untuk membantunya, namun Hanna _Onee-san_ melarangku dan menyuruhku untuk berfokus dengan teleponku.

"Halo. Sakura?" tanya suara di ujung sana.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Suara ini sangat familiar, tapi siapa? "Iya. Ini siapa?"

"Aku, Naruto," jawab suara itu.

Naruto? Ah... Namikaze Naruto, sahabat mendiang suamiku. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada di Sapporo 'kan?" saluran teleponku masih tersambung dengan pria periang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja, Naruto. Dan, ya aku di rumah mertuaku. Kau tahu dari mana nomor ponselku?" tanyaku sambil membawa pandangan ke arah Hanna _Onee-san_ yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Aku semakin diliputi rasa bersalah karena tak membantunya.

"Dari Itachi, aku bertanya padanya tempo hari."

Aku menghela napas dan beranjak dari dapur menuju halaman belakang rumah, setelah memberi isyarat kepada Hanna _Onee-sa_n dan mendapat persetujuan darinya.

"Um, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?" tanyaku langsung tepat sasaran padanya. Terkesan enggan berlama-lama menerima teleponnya. Tapi, bukan begitu maksudku.

"M-Maksudku..." belum sempat kuselesaikan ucapanku, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu bertele-tele, ya? Hehehe..." kekehnya, "apa rencanamu hari ini? Ada waktu luang?" sambungnya.

Aku menghampiri kolam ikan di sudut halaman dan memainkan airnya dengan sebelah tanganku. "Apa ya? Kurasa hanya berdiam saja di rumah mertuaku, menjaga Akemi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Sasuke," kataku.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ada nada penuh harap dalam bicaranya.

Sontak saja tubuhku menegak. Diikuti kening berkerut. Bertemu denganku? Mau apa Naruto? Aku tak begitu dekat dengannya selama ini. Karena kami pun jarang bertemu. Sasuke hanya pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya ke rumah kami di Tokyo. Dan itu pun kami hanya terlibat obrolan basa-basi. Lalu, sekarang apa yang ingin disampaikan Naruto? Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan. Kalau masalah izin, aku sudah mendapatkan izin itu dari Itachi dan mertuamu," katanya.

Eh? Sungguh? Sepenting itukah?

Aku menggigit bibirku. Menimbang-nimbang haruskah aku menemui Naruto. Aku tak enak hati. Aku seorang janda, dan rasanya pergi berduaan dengan seorang pria membuatku risih. Terlebih, bagaimana jika istri Naruto marah padaku nantinya? Akan sangat merepotkan, bukan?

"Sakura? Bagaimana?" suara Naruto kembali menyeruak masuk dalam indera pendengaranku.

Kuhela napas dalam. "Hal penting apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Kuberitahu nanti setelah kita bertemu."

"Tidak bisakah sekarang? Lewat telepon?" tukasku penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku janji tak akan macam-macam, jika itu yang kautakutkan. Kumohon, waktuku tak banyak. Besok aku harus pergi ke London untuk menyelesaikan S2-ku. Dan kita akan sulit untuk bertemu lagi," katanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dadaku bergemuruh. Perasaan apa ini? Kudengar nada suaranya begitu penuh dengan harapan penuh. Membuatku tak mampu menolak. Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku berdeham kecil dan mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia," kataku.

Tawa bahagia terdengar di seberang sana. "Kau serius? Syukurlah. Kau siap-siap saja ya? Kujemput jam tiga sore nanti," sahut Naruto penuh semangat. Tipikalnya. Sementara aku ikut tersenyum.

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat, tak terasa hari sudah sore. Sore hari yang cukup cerah. Matahari tidak terlalu terik dengan semburat jingganya. Bunga lavender bermekaran di seluruh penjuru taman kota yang kini ramai oleh banyak pengunjung ini. Ah, ya, aku berada di sebuah cafe yang berdiri di dekat taman kota. Sejauh mata memandang, hamparan bunga seolah memanjakan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Disertai dengan lantunan melodi biola yang lembut menggema begitu syahdu, menciptakan perpaduan dan sensasi yang indah.

Di depanku, Naruto mengenakan kemeja biru berlengan panjang dengan tiga kancing bagian atasnya yang terbuka dan celana katun panjang berwarna hitam. Dasi yang berwarna senada dengan celananya itu disimpul longgar melingkari lehernya. Sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam serta kaus kaki bergaris menaungi kakinya. Rambut pirangnya tampak sedikit berantakan, namun tetap memberikan kesan maskulin. Sementara pipinya entah kenapa bersemu merah, mungkin terkena pantulan matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela _cafe_ ini. Penampilannya saat ini sangat berbanding jauh denganku, aku hanya berdandan seadanya―mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok berwarna putih tulang dengan corak bunga Sakura sebatas betis, juga sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan kaus yang kukenakan. Sementara rambut panjangku hanya kuikat tinggi di belakang kepala―aku pun mengikuti Naruto ke sini, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan izin dari keluargaku juga Akemi. Meskipun Akemi merengek minta ikut, tapi akhirnya Fugaku O_tou-san _bisa membujuknya.

"Sudah banyak yang berubah, ya?" tanya Naruto setelah lima menit kami hanya saling terdiam. Mata sebiru langit miliknya begitu indah, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam sorotan matanya.

Aku mengangguk, "ya. Kau juga banyak berubah. Dulu penampilanmu terkesan lebih _simple_ dari ini," timpalku.

Naruto terkekeh. "Terpkasa, aku baru pulang kerja, tak sempat berganti pakaian. Hm, kau juga banyak berubah, Sakura. Kau tambah cantik, sampai aku tak mengenalimu saat tadi aku menjemputmu," katanya.

Aku terdiam. Meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut pria berkulit tan itu. Tanpa sadar, wajahku memanas. Akuyakin pipiku kini sudah merona merah. Cepat-cepat kupalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela _cafe_. Dan tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura. Kau cantik," balasnya.

Sementara aku masih mempertahankan fokusku ke arah jendela. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tadi cuaca masih terik, tapi sekarang langit mulai menggelap. Awan hitam menggantung di atas sana. Dan, seperti dugaanku, tak lama kemudian titik-titik hujan perlahan jatuh ke bumi.

_Klik_

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat saat terdengar bunyi shutter dan kilatan blitz. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata diam-diam dia mengambil gambarku dengan ponselnya.

"Naruto," desisku.

"Maaf, aku tak tahan untuk memotret. Apalagi objeknya cantik sepertimu."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi dia menggodaku. "Naruto, sebenarnya..."

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" tiba-tiba saja seorang _waitress_ datang ke meja yang kami pesan dan memberikan dua potongan _cake_ juga dua gelas _lemon juice_―menginterupsi perkataan yang ingin kusampaikan.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah _waitress_ tersebut lalu mengangkat tangannya, "tidak, terima kasih," katanya.

Dan _waitress i_tu pun membungkukkan badannya seraya berlalu.

"Ini, cobalah. _Cake_ di sini sangat enak, Sakura. Kau pasti suka, ah... nanti akan kubelikan untuk Akemi-_chan_ juga," katanya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku ke sini bukan untuk menikmati _cake_ atau berbasa-basi. Aku ke sini karena Naruto bilang ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus disampaikan padaku. Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak segera memberitahuku?

"Naruto," jeda sejenak, kuhirup kembali oksigen yang terasa begitu menyesakkan, "apa yang ingin kausampaikan?"

Naruto terdiam, kemudian kembali memotong _cake_-nya dan mengarahkannya ke arah mulutku. "Aaa, ayo buka mulutmu."

Kukerjapkan mataku dan refleks membuka mulut. Langsung saja rasa manis dari coklat dan rasa keju yang renyah menyatu dalam mulutku. Enak, dan entah kenapa perasaanku ikut tenang merasakan sensasi yang lezat di lidahku ini.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya enak 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Aku mengunyah cake tersebut dan menelannya, lalu mengangguk, "ya, ini cake terenak yang pernah kurasakan," balasku.

"Kalau begitu habiskan," sambung Naruto.

Aku menatapnya dan menghela napas, ingat tujuan awalku ke sini, "Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera me―"

Dan ucapanku lagi-lagi terpotong karena Naruto kembali menyuapiku, "kita akan bicara setelah kaumenghabiskan _cake_ ini, aku janji," katanya.

Oh, Tuhanku. Kenapa Naruto mengulur-ulur waktu seperti ini?

"_Cake_-ku sudah habis, sekarang jangan mencoba mengulur waktu lagi dan katakan hal apa yang ingin kausampaikan, kumohon, Naruto," ujarku ketika _cake _milikku sudah tandas. Lalu kulirik dengan gelisah kaca jendela _cafe_ ini, hujan semakin deras, kilat bersahut-sahutan disertai dengan suara gemuruh yang keras, Akemi pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang. Aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Baiklah, maaf aku bukannya mengulur waktu. Hanya saja sejak tadi aku menyiapkan hatiku, apakah aku yakin akan mengatakan hal ini sekarang atau tidak," jawab Naruto seraya ikut memandangi hujan di balik jendela.

Aku mengalihkan atensiku dan menatap Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah lebih serius sekarang. Matanya menatapku lurus dan tajam.

"Sakura," jeda sejenak, Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam, "Sasuke membuat surat ini sebelum dia meninggal. Dia menginginkan aku untuk menikahimu, dan aku menyetujui itu. Sakura, Menikahlah denganku," katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepadaku.

Kuterima amplop itu, membukanya perlahan dan membaca isi pesan yang tertulis di dalam surat itu. Seluruh tubuhku seakan membeku. Tulisan ini, benar-benar tulisan tangan mendiang suamiku. Dia ingin aku menikah dengan Naruto? Dan Naruto menyetujui ini? Apa dia sudah gila? Menikahi seorang janda, mantan istri sahabatnya. Lagipula, apa Naruto tidak memiliki seorang istri? Tidak, Naruto pasti bercanda. Aku tidak percaya semua ini. Sasuke, kau tidak mungkin melakukan ini, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

AN: fanfic yang temanya sudah terlalu mainstrum *loh* tapi gak apalah yah pake tema ini, berhubung ini file lama, sayang juga kalo teronggok begitu saja di laptop, jadi saya publish aja X'D hiksss hiksss...

kalo ada yang mampir monggo dikasih kritik dan sarannya... :'))

salam hangat,

Yara Aresha.


End file.
